A Fresh Present from a Shattered Past, Part 1
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: Sequel to Break of Sanity.  Renamed  Thank you Mike101. Previously named And Life Starts Now. It seems everyone's favorite hybrid gets a second chance at life. How will things play out this time? Rated T for violence and strong language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Balto: And Life Starts Now

Part 1

Chapter 1 the Hands of Men

They say that all dogs go to Heaven, but Balto's eyes flickered open revealing nothing but darkness all around him. Slowly out of the darkness, rose a circle of flames that danced evilly around him. He blinked rapidly as the unrelenting heat radiated and cut through his body. He almost instantly began to sweat. The flames moved closer. Balto tried to roll over from his side; but wait; he was tied by the ankles. He struggled and fought trying desperately to break free. His heart raced and his breath shook, genuine horror masked his eyes. He screamed as the first flames licked his back singing the hairs and sending a foul smell into his nostrils. He fought harder and harder as the flames inched closer to his nuzzle. They reflected in his eyes as they moved in close enough to begin roasting his skin under his fur. Seconds later, they engulfed his whole body, slowly burning him alive. Hysterical laughter bellowed out of the darkness in a thunderous echo as he let out a blood curdling scream. He began slipping away as he slowly lost feeling in is body.

Balto's eyes shot open and his head snapped up. He glanced around and found himself in a small, but cozy room that had a small rug in the center, two silver bowls on the floor close to the door, and an old wooden chair. He stood up sorely from his bed made from an old blanket balled up inside of a small low topped crate and hobbled over to the two silver bowls and found one filled with dry kibbles and the other filled with water. He stared into the water at his own reflection. Who was this hybrid that stared blankly back at him? He quickly put it out of his mind and buried his nose into the bowl lapping greedily at the delightfully cold water within.

After half the bowl was emptied and a small bit of the kibbles sat in his stomach, he quickly felt life wash over him once again. Now; where was he? He'd never seen this place before and he especially not the man that walked through the door shutting it loudly behind him. This man was tall and blonde with a young boyish face and a bright lively smile. Balto eyed him suspiciously, glued to the floor with surprise.

"Hey boy, nice to see you up and around." His voice was soft and comforting. "You know, I still can't figure what you were doing washed up on the side of the river like that. What were you doing all the way out there," he asked, reaching out to pat Balto on the head.

Balto sensed no danger from these hands but flinched despite himself.

"You okay," the man asked, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Balto couldn't understand but he figured that this strange human meant no harm.

"I'm Duke," the young man began with a smile, "I still don't know what to call you, but I'll think of it," he said letting go a chuckle. "How about Shadow?"

Shadow, was that his name? It seemed to fit. Balto lolled his tongue showing his pleasure.

"Alright then, Duke beamed, "come on Shadow, I wanna show you something," Duke said opening the door. Balto followed the man to the outside of the house and came upon a large machine that resembled a bird with its wings spread out wide.

"This is my bush plane," he began proudly, placing his hand on the body, "I can soar high above the clouds and leave this world behind me. When you're in the air all of your troubles disappear and all that is left is happiness and freedom."

Balto, who had been keeping a short distance, crept up slowly to the strange machine and smelled it cautiously.

"Come on up boy," Duke said patting the wing with a gloved hand.

Balto jumped on the wing and smelled around in the cockpit. Duke hoisted himself up onto the wing and walked over to Balto, patted him on the head and climbed into the cockpit. He looked over at Balto and smiled. Balto gazed back knowingly.

"It's okay boy; come on in," he said patting the seat behind him.

Balto reluctantly clambered in and sat down. A loud grinding sound occurred and the whole machine began to vibrate, startling Balto who nearly jumped down and ran. Duke quickly calmed him down assuring him that everything was okay. After the machine was running for a few minutes, Duke gripped the gears, checked the equipment, and looked back.

"Hold on tight," he said joyfully.

The plane lurched forward, turned toward a bare field, and began its coax along the snow and began to rise. Balto smiled happily, looking over the side and down at the shrinking ground below him.

**A/N**

Any questions you have will be answered in the next chapter. Also, I'm not sure if Duke's plane was a two seater or not. If it wasn't, it is now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The pair flew over the snow covered landscape and Balto whined with excitement. Duke's happy eyes shined brightly through his flight goggles. Balto looked down again and saw a small town coming into view. He vaguely thought he recognized this place due to the surroundings, but quickly put it out of his mind as they slowed down and circled overhead looking for a place to land. The ground rushed up toward them and they felt the plane thud as it contacted the soft snow beneath it and slowly slid to a halt. Duke removed his goggles and looked back at Balto.

"How was that, huh, buddy?"

Balto's tail swept from side to side and his tongue lolled out the front of his mouth, his best smile. Duke laughed and stood up, stepping over onto the wing. He walked three paces and jumped down.

"Well, Shadow, you coming?"

Balto stood up and jumped down directly from the cockpit landing forepaws first bringing the rear down second.

"Afternoon, ma'am," Duke said bowing his head to a lady as she passed by. She took no heed to him or the hybrid; all of her attention being fixed on the metal bird. Duke smiled and shook his head. Same response he always got when he first arrived in a town. Balto heeled by his side as the pair strode through town, passing by the Nome General Hospital; and, as Balto stared at it, an image of a beautiful copper colored female appeared in his mind. She was standing at one of the windows gazing in with sad and worried eyes.

What could this all mean? He was sure he'd never met her before. Duke popped into the local hardware store and left Balto alone on the porch. He lay down and rested his head on his forepaws, flattening his ears. A newspaper fluttered by in the street and Balto watched it dance peacefully in the gentle breeze. Something about this paper caught his eye. He thought he saw… No, it couldn't be, but he had to know for sure. He chased it and pinned it down with his paw. Sure enough, there was a photograph of him wearing a sled harness with the entire town milling about him. He couldn't read it of course, but, what would he be doing in this strange town's newspaper? A large black and white husky appeared in his mind. This dog had a disturbed and crazed look in his icy blue eyes. Then a crate that had a word written on it.

Balto was bewildered. He looked off to the west and saw an abandoned trawler resting on its side looming in the distance. Had he seen it somewhere before? It seemed so familiar. On an impulse, he padded over to it and ascended the plank that lead onboard. His paws made contact with the old wood and received a creak as the worn lumber caved slightly. Two heads popped out from a window and disappeared reappearing seconds later with the rest of their bodies as they charged him.

"Balto," exclaimed a small polar bear.

"Wait! Stop! You've got the wrong…"

They all but tackled him. The larger of the two bears embraced him and lifted him from the groung licking the back of his head. Balto struggled to get free.

"Hey, do you mind? Get off!"

The bears released him and gave him some space.

"Sorry, Balto; it's just, Luk and me were worried sick. Where have you been? And where is uncle Boris?"

Balto was confused.

"Look, you've got the wrong dog. My name is Shadow, and who is…"

At that moment, an old goose popped into his head. He was lying on his back unconscious in the snow. Balto saw a dog, NO! Balto saw himself snap the defenseless bird's neck with his paw. He then saw the red husky lying dead in the snow and the grizzly bear falling through the ice. He felt the cold rush of the river and the battering he took. He saw the crate which was filled to the top with medicine, a little girl and her family, six or seven other dogs, and…

"Balto, snap out of it!"

Balto shook his head as he came back to reality.

"No. No no no no NO!" he felt physically sick.

"Balto, what's the matter?"

"I need to lay down," Balto muttered quietly. He remembered everything now; and more importantly, things he so desperately wanted to forget.

He padded over into the main den and slinked under his old blanket, facing out to the front. What was he going to do now?

Well, there's chapter 2. Sorry it's so short, but Chapter 3 will be around shortly. Also, if there was any confusion with the whole memory thing, Balto got amnesia from the river.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Breaking News

News doesn't spread around very fast in an empty sparse place such as Alaska. Therefore, Duke had no idea that he had just renamed the hero of Nome. He was clanking around in the engine when Balto padded over just off to his side so he wasn't under the human's dangling feet and let off a low whine. Duke jumped slightly causing him to hit his head on the metal above. He pushed himself out and landed in the snow rubbing his head. He turned and looked down at Balto still rubbing his head.

"Oh, Shadow, you scared me." He smiled and dropped his hand down to his side.

"Where did you go by the way? And what's that you got in your mouth?"

Balto handed him another newspaper he picked up on the way over, trying his best not to soil it with his slobber. Duke unwrinkled the newspaper and read it aloud to himself.

"Hero saves Nome. Stray half breed, Balto brings medical relief to stricken Nome saving the lives of hundreds of children. It is unknown how or why he managed to pull off such an act of bravery…"

Duke skimmed through to the bottom slightly unsure as to why his dog brought him the paper in the first place. He took a look under the writing and saw the photograph. Black and white and fuzzy, but one could still make out the animal in it. Duke squinted his eyes and looked down at Balto shocked.

"Wait a minute, that's you! Well I'll be damned."

He patted Balto on the head.

"Well then; I guess I'm gonna have to start calling you by your real name now. What an amazing animal."

"And who would think that I'd find myself a true hero unconscious by the side of the river."

He looked around at the town around him.

"So, I guess that this is your real home huh? I can't take you away against your will, so I guess I'll be going." He turned to go and took three steps before feeling something tug on the tail of his jacket and hearing a whine. He turned and saw Balto standing behind him.

"What is it you want me to do boy?"

Balto sat and smiled. Duke got the idea. Balto wanted to stay in town, but he also wanted to stay with him. Lucky for him, Duke had recently come into a large sum of money that he just had sitting around. Good thing he decided to dig that well at his old place, else he would've never found that gold. Duke smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll have to sell that old junker back in White Mountain," he said and chuckled to himself.

He strode off toward the plane with Balto following happily at his side. The pair took their seats and the plane erupted to life. Duke checked the equipment and then they were off. And somewhere far below, a pair of eyes gazed up beaming their evil directly at Balto.

- A very short chapter I know, but this is all I could think of for this part so I thought I'd leave off with some sort of cliff hanger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Packed Memories

Back in White Mountain the two entered the quaint house. Balto clicked over to the fireplace and lay down. Duke took a look around at the few things he had and disappeared through the door way that led to the back of the house, returning shortly after with a box. He walked over to the mantle above Balto and started delicately placing items inside. On one occasion he paused and sighed. His fingers curled around a silver, rope designed circular frame and he held it in front of his face.

"Too bad he couldn't have saved you," he said.

Balto stood and gazed wistfully up at Duke who noticed and showed him the photograph inside. It was of Duke and a woman next to him clinging around his neck. She was beautiful with long hick brown hair that ran down to the middle of her back. Her face was soft as were her dazzling hazel eyes, here= nose was slightly upturned and her smile revealed a set of perfect sparkling white teeth. A betrothal wring banded her finger. They both looked so happy.

Balto saw this and dropped his tail between his legs. Duke wiped a tear from under his eye and gingerly kissed the girl in the picture. He looked down at Balto and half smiled.

"I'll tell you, she sure was something."

His voice was shaky as were his hands. He looked at the picture one last time then placed it into the box. Balto sensed the human's pain and leaned his head against Dukes thigh. Duke scratched his ears and Balto grunted.

"Thank you, buddy. Sometimes life just isn't far is it?"

Duke took in a shaky breath and let it out. He laughed in that way of bringing up lost memories.

"You know for a while I thought I'd go mad. We were set to wed in August. She was my world." He paused. "I can still remember the last thing she said to me as if it had happened only yesterday. She turned to me from her hospital bed and took my hand into hers. 'Don't worry about me honey,' she said to me, 'pretty soon I'll be up with God and together we'll walk hand in hand through the Pearly Gates.' I kissed her forehead and she let her last breath quiver out. She closed her eyes smiling with her lips closed and tilted her head back onto her pillow."

Duke sighed and went over to his lounging chair, sitting down heavily and placing the box beside his feet. Balto followed and lay down by Duke's feet. In a matter of minutes, both were asleep, dreaming of what lay ahead.

- A brief, but rather sad chapter that reveals a little something about Duke's past. And I guess I'd better go ahead and say that I don't own Balto or any other characters from the three films. And can somebody please explain to me what OC means?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Visit

It is about a week following the previous chapter.

Steele had become the laughing stock of Nome. Even his master told him to leave and never come back. The one time Steele tried, he found a bullet explode just inches in front of his feet. He walked the streets with his head low and his broad shoulders slumped. His normal prowess and charisma was gone, replaced by shame. He would stop and look at himself in a puddle and lash his paw out at the beaten and dirty face that reflected back. This dog wasn't the real Steele. Not this defeated stray. It killed him to see the newspapers blowing around town crowning Balto as the 'Savior of Nome.' His once shiny gold collar was fading as was his grip on his mentality, and as he saw the plane soaring in low to land, he devised a plan.

- Duke opened the door to a house a few blocks away from Main Street and stepped inside, his boots thudding on the empty wood floor with every stride. Balto followed and gazed around. This place was consistently larger than the one in White Mountain with a living room, kitchen, a spare room for storage, and a full sized bedroom and bathroom. Balto went to smelling the whole place from top to bottom and came to a rest by the fireplace, groaning as he lay down.

"Well, glad to see it suits you," Duke said jokingly.

Balto thumped his tail in response to Duke's tone and shared in his laughter. Duke dipped his hand into his pocket and produced a crinkled brown paper bag. He straightened it out and dipped his hand inside. Balto looked at the bag curiously and stood up, padded over and sat down in front of Duke's feet. Out of the bag appeared Duke's hand accompanied by a thick leather collar; nothing fancy, but stitched into the front was a brass plate with Balto's name on it. Balto wagged his tail and barked excitedly. He knew what this meant. He finally had a real home.

Duke slid the collar around Balto's thick neck and Balto adjusted it so the hairs on his neck covered it slightly, overtaking it by about half.

"Well buddy, that's it. I hope you like it."

After hearing a pleased bark he smiled and strode out taking boxes out of the plane's cargo hold and carrying them in, placing them in the middle of the floor. Balto padded over to Duke and whined moving his eyes over to the open door.

"Of course," Duke said with a smile and outstretched his hand toward the door.

Balto wandered casually out and looked off to the west. He walked out to the edge of town, and was passing his old home. He stopped and decided to go in one last time. He climbed up the plank and stepped down onto the tilted deck and was immediately flooded with memories. This was the place that three years ago, he awoke to find a goose standing over him. This was the place where he would sit every night and watch the auroras dance across the sky. This was the place where he would watch the sunrise every morning and sunset every night. He sighed happily then turned and walked back down the plank and onto the ground. He strolled out to the line of trees that marked the end of town and paused taking in a deep breath then continuing on the exhale.

- Steele sat concealed behind a pile of cut lumber and laughed evilly. He guessed where the hybrid was going and knew he'd get back around night fall. Phase one was complete; now all he had to do was wait.

- Balto sat in front of a large tree that had two dead shrubs surrounding it. For a while, he just sat in silence, and then lifted his head to the sky above.

"Jenna, if you're up there, I just want to say thank you. You provided me with happiness that I've never known." Tears began rolling down his cheeks. "You saw things in me that no one else ever did. You looked at me and saw me, not some… half breed. You saved me; if it wasn't for you, I probably would've thrown myself over a cliff. You know how I've always said that I wanted a family right? Well, you've given me more than I could have ever dreamed." He began to sob uncontrollably. "Your daughter is so beautiful, Jenna. She has two incredible pups of her own. Haze has her mother's hard head, and Kezon looks just like me; only, with your eyes and gentle nature. I know you're as proud of her as I am."

"Could you do me a favor? If you see Boris up there, tell him I'm sorry. And if you see dad…" He paused. "Tell him I forgive him for not being able to take care of me and I understand his reasons for leaving me behind."

The wind blew softly through his fur and he closed his eyes with a smile and breathed it in deeply through his nose.

"I love you too," he said softly.

He opened his eyes then stood and turned and began the walk home. He paused and looked back one more time, promising himself that he would never return.

- put this one up so soon to make up for the short chapter before this one. Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Successful Failure.

**WARNING: EXPLICIT LANGUAGE.**

Balto approached the line of trees that would mark the boarders of Nome and caught a chill, sending a shutter down his spine and out of his tail. It was cold that night, but something invisible hung over him. He could feel two cold eyes boring into him. He stopped and glanced around him nervously. The snow in front of him moved and a large husky swaggered into his field of vision.

"What do you want Steele," Balto growled, his hackles bristling involuntarily.

Steele smiled smugly.

"What, no hello or how have things been ever since my life was ruined? Well, no problem yours is next."

"Papa."

"Ah, right on cue."

Two more dogs appeared from the trees on both of Alue's flanks.

"Alue! Steele, what have you done to her!"

Steele turned to face Alue.

"Oh nothing yet, but…" He took a step in her direction.

"Steele if you so much as touch her I swear…"

"You'll what?" Steele mocked.

A dozen more dogs appeared out of the trees and formed a circle around them.

"You see, Lobo; when you are a successful sled dog you have friends and influence all across this territory. I just so happened to have some supporters left in White Mountain who hate wolves as much as I do and were plenty willing to terrorize a few."

Balto looked around him at the circle of dogs and weighed his situation. He could still try to talk his way out of this. Or at the very least, assure the safety of his daughter.

"Steele, it's not her fault, it's mine. Please, do whatever you want to me, but don't punish her for my wrong doings; punish me."

Steele flashed a toothy, evil grin. He was finding this all too amusing. Why not make it better. Really push a few buttons. These thoughts flashed through his mind in less than a second.

"Oh, I'm about to," Steele replied while strutting over to Alue's front. He eyed her over licking his lips. She shrunk back slightly. "Sweetheart, you look nervous." Steele licked her cheek and Balto boiled inside.

Alue stared at him for a moment, and then lashed out, smacking him straight across the muzzle. Steele clubbed her on the side of the head making her cry out and fall.

"God damn it, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Balto took a step toward him, but two dogs moved to block him. He pulled back his paw and placed it in its original place. The dogs settled back into formation.

Steele turned back to Balto with the cruelest of grins then looked back down at Alue. He stood over her helpless body and dipped his head down, fitting his jaws around her throat. He looked heartlessly into her pleading eyes.

"Steele, please," Balto pleaded with tears welling up in his eyes. There was a hideous pop and Alue cried out then lay limp.

"NO!" Balto cried.

He began to charge, but the two dogs moved in and blocked him with their shoulders. Balto fought to get through, but was held fast.

"You son of a bitch!"

Steele raised his head and turned to face Balto, licking the blood from his muzzle with a smile. That was it. Balto blew through the dog barricade and head-butted Steele in the side with his head. Steele rolled over on his side and the circle became agitated.

"No, I've got this," Steele said regaining his footing. The circle settled once again.

Balto flew in to roll him again but Steele jumped to the side making him miss. Balto came to a stop and turned back to face his enemy.

"You fucking bastard!"

"How does it feel wolf-dog? To have everything you ever cared about taken away from you."

Balto tensed.

"Oh, but don't worry," Steele continued "I'm sure she'll suit a hungry scavenger just fine." He turned behind him and spit on Alue's face.

Balto screamed and bolted in. Steele tried to move, but he'd sadly underestimated Balto's furry. Balto latched onto the back of Steele's neck and slung him to the snow,

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Steele used this brief moment to roll back onto his belly. He jumped up and hit Balto in the chest, knocking the hybrid backwards. Balto staggered in reverse and tripped over a rock, making him fall onto his back. Steele stood up and walked slowly over to Balto, who was just beginning to get his paws under him. Why should he rush? After all, he was enjoying this far too much to end it so soon. Steele made it to Balto and pushed him with his fore paws. Balto rolled twice and settled clumsily on his feet. Disorientation and dizziness kicked in making him fall to the ground.

Steele strutted over to his helpless opponent with a pleased grin. Balto let Steele get in range and whipped up, latching onto his throat. He held Steele in his mouth and began to slowly increase his bite pressure. Steele choked and kicked helplessly around. His helpless eyes made direct contact with Balto's.

"Balto… pl… please. I'm... sorry."

Balto bit down and warm blood sprayed into his mouth. He spit the body into the snow.

"Sorry won't bring back my daughter, you son of a bitch."

The circle of dogs charged in and Balto was hit on the side. He yelped and staggered not wanting to roll. A dog jumped onto his back and bit down on the back of his neck. Balto jumped and spun throwing him off. Another dog sailed in and Balto grabbed his throat, biting down and spraying his precious life all over the snow. A few of the weaker willed dogs turned tail, but most stayed and circled Balto with bared teeth. One moved in and snapped at Balto's muzzle. Balto ducked, but not without scratching his muzzle on the attacker's teeth. Balto jumped back, landing awkwardly causing him to roll his ankle. He quickly recuperated and hit the dog so hard on the side with his head that ribs broke.

Balto pushed down on the dog's neck until he heard the distinct sound and then let up. The other dogs had enough. They vanished, leaving behind them nothing but trampled snow. Balto stood for a moment catching his breath, and then limped to Alue. He stood over her for a moment then licked her head. He sniffed away a tear, and then hoisted her across his back.

A short time later, he arrived at a tree with shrubs on each side and placed her gently down. He then proceeded to dig a whole next to his beloved. One finished, he gingerly placed Alue in, and then stared silently down at her for a few moments. He took in a long breath.

"You know; when you were a pup, you asked me, 'Papa, why do all of my brothers and sisters have humans and I don't? And why don't I look like them?' do you remember? I couldn't answer that. You were so young and full of life. If I told you, it would've broken your heart. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I'm so proud of you baby. I love you."

He sniffed and wiped a tear away from his eye with his paw. He covered her in her eternal blanket and looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Look after your mother for me," he said sadly.

Balto flattened his ears and threw back his head and howled his sorrows to the moon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

What Dreams Can Tell

It was around eight o'clock when Balto hobbled up to the door and scratched with an anxious whine. The ghostly yellow light from a lantern shown out through the window and shortly after, Duke pulled the door open enough to poke his head and light bearing arm through and cast the light out to the porch. He saw Balto beaten and bloody with some of his fur missing in hand sized tufts. Duke looked closer and saw the blood dried around Balto's lips and a smile spread slowly across his face.

"Guess they won't be giving you anymore trouble from now on, huh," Duke stated with a measurable amount of enthusiasm.

Balto gazed tiredly up at his master's shadowy face, showing the pain behind his eyes.

"They did something to you didn't they?"

Balto hung his head.

"I'm so sorry."

Duke paused and took in a breath that ineffably turned into a yawn.

"Well," Duke began again using the last bit of wind from the yawn, "come on in and we'll get you cleaned up." Duke stepped away from the door and Balto slipped through the space that Duke had opened up.

"Nice scar by the way," Duke called after noticing the tooth laceration on Balto's muzzle.

But Balto was in no mood for jokes. Just tonight he had taken the lives of three dogs and lost the last bit of family he had left. Duke began striding tiredly for the kitchen and Balto followed closely behind until they reached one of the sets of drawers that ran the length of the back wall. Balto sat as Duke began rummaging through the top drawer. What he sought wasn't there so he tried the one beneath it. He dug through this one until he finally produced a few patches of gauze. He knelt at Balto's side and delicately dabbed the wounds on his back and nose then discarded the bloody gauze and produced a fresh patch along with a clear liquid which he poured into it. This liquid made contact with Balto's open wounds and they seemed to light on fire, making him yelp. Once he was finished, Duke patted Balto's head and stood up. Balto turned and slinked into the room set up just for him and lay down in his new bed.

* * *

><p>The dream he had that night would stick in his memory forever, haunting his mind and tormenting his thoughts.<p>

_Duke woke early in the morning and fixed himself some breakfast. The smell of food aroused Balto who rolled out of bed and appeared in the kitchen. Duke placed his breakfast on the table and poured a cup full of kibbles into Balto's bowl and the two ate their meals in silence. After the two had their fill, they boarded the small plane and took off into the grey sunrise, passing over mountains white with snow and vast ice deserts that spanned out over the curve of the horizon. Man, dog, and machine moved together in perfect harmony as they continued on. About twenty minutes into the flight, an alarm went off and smoke bellowed out of the engine. The nose of the plane began rapidly to dip towards the earth and pick up speed. _

_Duke fought for control of the plane, wrenching the gears toward himself in a desperate attempt to slow their descent. The ground rushed up to greet them and they hit hard, throwing both Balto and Duke from the cockpit and into the cold snow. A short while later, Balto regained consciousness on his back and he rolled over onto his belly not entirely sure what had just happened. The first time he tried to lift his head, he felt queasy and vomited. After a few moments, he was finally able to raise his head and moved his eyes ten yards to the unrecognizable pile of bent steel and scattered debris that used to be the bush plane. The cockpit was completely engulfed in flame and areas of snow around the plane were also burning uncontrollably from the fuel. _

_Balto rose sorely to his feet and glanced frantically around him. About thirty feet away from him, Duke lay face down in the snow with his left arm under his torso and both of his legs twisted outward in opposite directions. Balto limped desperately over to Duke and licked his face. Duke made no response. Balto whined and nuzzled his neck, again with no response. Duke was dead._

* * *

><p>Balto jerked up in his bed and immediately regretted it for his entire back locked up from all of his muscles having spasms. He shut his eyes tightly and groaned softly to cope. Once his spastic muscles calmed, he opened his eyes and looked around. It was still dark out, so he slowly lay back down and tried to go back to sleep; but sleep would not take him. He sorely rose from his bed and pushed on his door. To his delight, it slowly began to swing open with only the softest of squeaks. He poked his head through, and then brought the rest of his body with it, bumping the door open slightly more with his hips.<p>

He moved a way down the short hallway and paused. Using his shoulder, he pushed the door to Duke's room open revealing his master deep in the abyss. Balto stood where he was in the door way for a moment and watched the rhythmic rising and falling of Duke's covers and listened to the soft, slow breaths that he exhaled. Balto turned and pulled the door shut to a hair line crack and then padded back into his own room not bothering with his door. He circled twice in his bed and then curled up into a ball wrapping his tail over his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bad News

Balto woke up early the next morning and padded over to the single window in his room. He placed his forepaws on the sill and pushed on the cold glass with his nose. To his delight, Duke had left it unlocked. Balto pushed the window as far as he could make it go and hoisted himself up and out, landing lightly in the snow beneath him. The sun had risen completely over the horizon twenty minutes ago and its rays warmed his back and eased the aches out of his sore muscles. He took in a draw of the crisp air and exhaled. This deep breath shook away any drowsiness that still clung to him and he looked out in the distance with only one thing on his mind. He had to notify the pack of Alue's death.

He turned off to the east and trotted off in the effortless gait of a wolf and ventured nonstop across the land with a less than high spirit. None the less he covered the distance in a little less than four hours. He stood on a cliff and gazed out at the water that rolled and lapped in an endless attempt to reclaim its land, but there was a problem. Winter would soon blend into spring and had done its work on the ice bridge. Even from where he stood he saw that it only stretched about a mile into the water. The other seven had been claimed by the warming weather. How was he supposed to get to the other side?

"_Follow the sun's light my son; let it guide you to your family," _came a soft voice that seemed to belong to the light breeze.

Balto didn't understand. What was that supposed to mean? The sun was directly above him and as of now, completely blocked out by clouds. How was he supposed to use that for anything? On a dime's drop, the clouds parted only enough to send a single ray of light to the earth. Balto couldn't believe it. Balto followed the beam of light from its source to where it ended. There, illuminated like a sign from God was half of a tree that had been split by lightning and had fallen some months ago. He back traced around the cliff he stood atop, and ran down the beach a short way, then finally turned back inland and up the small slope that marked where the woods ended. The tree lay dead ahead. Balto inspected the trunk thoroughly and found that thankfully, it had not rotted beyond use. He seized a stout branch that had not yet broken off and pulled as hard as he could in a backwards direction. The tree refused to move. Balto released the branch and took in long heaving breaths. He set his mouth to it again and wrenched his whole body backwards. There was a slight grinding sound and the tree gave slightly. This further encouraged Balto and he put all of his effort into the branch. With one final tug and a strenuous growl, the half slid free and fell to the ground. Balto stood for a few moments and caught his breath, secretly proud of himself to be able to do that without help. Using a great deal of his regained strength, he began to pull it down to the beach in the same way he had removed it. He dug his hind paws into the ground and tugged on the tree until he felt the ground turn to grain. The sand made for easier travel and he was able to put a little less strain on his aching muscles. He dragged this stubborn thing through the sand until he felt the cold water lick his back paws.

The voice crossed into his ears soft and sweet once again.

"_Trust in the wind my son; let it carry you on your way."_

Incredibly at that exact moment, a steady gust of wind blew upon his back and out into the water. Balto knew this was yet another sign and went to pulling the log. Once the front half of it reached the water, the rest of it slid effortlessly in. Balto now easily pulled the log out until the almost smooth water lapped under his chest and clambered on. Unbelievably still, and without his prior knowledge, the tides shifted and he was quickly carried off shore.

Far away on the face of a rocky cliff that looked out over the ocean, a white wolf sat back on her haunches and watched as her son grew smaller and smaller in the vast ocean.

"Good luck to you my son, and may your journey lead you to what is is you seek to find."

She howled her song and slowly turned to dust in the breeze.

* * *

><p>- Balto landed on the island not long before the sun began its descent upon the horizon.<p>

"Ahh you've come back," came a scratchy voice from one of the many evening shadows.

Out into the light stepped a long slender tan wolf with one eye.

"Yes Kaspin, I humbly request passage through your territory once again to the Calcutta territory. I need to speak with the alphas."

"Of course my friend," Kaspin replied.

A thought hit him and he glanced off with his one eye unsure exactly how to deliver the question that spun around in his mind.

"So, where is Alue and her escort," Kaspin began with a nervous sweep of his paw, "you know, that big guy with the bad attitude. I thought for sure that whatever you sent her for would not take but a day or two."

"That is why I have come here," Balto stated and dropped his eyes to the ground. "That bastard lied and manipulated every wolf on this island. He came and took her from under you and you didn't pick up on his true intentions. He took her to see me and then killed her while I watched." Balto found this sentence hard to articulate.

Kaspin dropped his head and then lifted it again with a searing anger bubbling in his one blue eye.

"That conniving son of a bitch, I'll rip his head off!"

"No need, I took care of him myself."

"Are you going to be alright," Kaspin asked with a voice that was flat and consumed by dread.

"I'll manage," Balto said with his head down. "I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to tell her family." He raised his eyes again and let his gaze meet Kaspin's. "How can I look Calcutta in the eyes and tell him that he sent his own mate to her demise?"

* * *

><p>- Balto stood alone in the tunnel opening that overlooked his daughter's home. He saw Calcutta, a large brown wolf with tan socks, sitting on his haunches and smiling down at his two pups as they play fought. Balto moved his eyes across the land beneath him and saw a tan wolf napping under the shade of a tree, two others, one grey with a white belly and the other, a bright shade of white with black goggles and ear tips sniffed around in the tall grass and near rocks in search for mice. From the looks of them they were merely killing time instead of actually hunting for food.<p>

Balto let out a bark, alerting the pack of his presence and padded down the natural walkway that zigged and twisted to the ground. Calcutta smiled and rose to his feet, seeing his father-in-law, but quickly let his lips go slack when he noticed that he was alone. The other wolves , in exception of the two pups, fell in and sat themselves down in a line as Balto approached their alpha and came to a stop with five paces between them.

"How good to see you again, Balto," Calcutta said warmly.

Balto half smiled.

"My mate did not get too used to life in the city did she," Calcutta asked playfully, laughing at his own joke. The other wolves chuckled to themselves.

"Sir, with your permission, I would like to speak to you in private," Balto said and jerked his head to the den behind him.

"We are all a family here. Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of my pack; especially if it has anything to do with one of their alphas."

Balto knew that he could not get Calcutta to change his mind.

"Well sir," he began with a pause after addressing the leader, "Alue will not be returning to you."

Calcutta frowned and the wolves that had gathered started to murmur amongst themselves.

"What are you talking about? She said that she would be back in a few days..

Balto looked the leader in the eyes. The wolves that were murmuring to themselves fell silent. No words needed to be spoken. The telepathy of death takes its own form in one's eyes.

"No."

Balto hung his head.

"Alue died in the jaws of the dog that came and took her."

The rest of the pack hung their heads in mourning of their fallen leader. Balto looked over and down at the two pups that had lain together in a depression in the ground and his eyes began to fill up with tears. Why did it seem that the worst of evils fell upon the most innocent of creatures?

"I should have gone with her," Calcutta said with a saddened exhale, "I could have protected her."

"No, if you had gone he would have killed you too."

"You don't know that," Calcutta argued.

"Yes I do. When that guy has a rage, he is above nothing. He killed his own father when he was only a year old."

Calcutta looked up to the white clouds scattered thinly above him.

"She is in a better place."

Balto was shocked.

"Y… You know about the Gates?"

Calcutta only nodded.

"Who taught you?"

Calcutta tilted his head back down until he was looking Balto in the face.

"My mother; when I was just a pup of about two months. She told me right before she died that there was a place where everything was at peace and all of my passed family and friends would be waiting for me, when it finally comes my time." His speech was slow and smooth in the way of a reverend giving a sermon at a funeral. "I believe every word."

Balto stood in silence as the alpha tilted his head back to the sky and sat down with a wistful gaze at the clouds that rolled slowly across the endless sky. The wind blew through their fur as the pair sat and silently recollected happy memories spent with their beautiful Alue.

End Part 1

**A/N So I finally finished the first part of this story. I'd like to see if I cant get any new reviewers. Come on, I know y'all are out there.**


End file.
